District 6 Chronicles, Book 3: The Day
by Pawprinter
Summary: Brunella is a girl living in District 6. She has a huge family, which she sometimes feels lost in, as well as good friends. Her life had been completely changed when her older sister was thrown into the 49th Hunger Games. This is her story. For Hutsune. (Written, published 4rd, based 3th in D6 Chronicles).


**Hey! Another District 6 book! I hope you like it.**

**Written For: Hutsune**

**Okay. So this is a story related to the universe of _An Arena of Stone: Untold Stories of the 49th HG. _This is a short story written for Hutsune, who writes the story said above. ****Now, this isn't officially canon in Hutsune's story. If you want to read more, read Hutsune's story. It is one of my most favourite stories of all time.**

******This story is about Lexi and Vitz (more specifically, their families). It's not cannon to the story above. I'm only using my character and her partner.**

******This story depicts really violent scenes (hence 13+ readers please)**

******Thanks. Hope you enjoy!**

******xxx**

* * *

******The Day**

* * *

My name is Brunella Deryl.

I'm from District 6, the district of medicine and transportation.

I'm twelve years old and one of the middle children in my _huge_ family. For a bit of my life, I was lost in the shuffle with my family. I guess it wasn't anyone's fault. Our parents are all dead, or they just don't care. My eldest siblings had to take care of us, so that's how I got lost in the shuffle. Either they were busy earning money to let us live or taking care of my younger siblings.

I guess they weren't my eldest siblings or my youngest siblings. You see, there are three different families that live in the same house.

I did have many blood siblings though. I had three sisters and two brothers. My oldest sister, Mary, died many years ago. I was five years old when she died.

My oldest brother, Aston, was still alive. It's pretty damn sad that I have to say that. The world that we lived in was cruel. He was a twin of my other older sister, Lexi. Aston was the hunter of the family and he would get food if we didn't make enough money to get food. Other than hunting, he would work on cars and trains for the capitol.

My older sister, Lexus, was in the 49th Hunger Games currently, where she was fighting for life or death against twenty three other teens. She volunteered for my cousin. Currently, she was doing really well. Being the rebel she always was, she decided to make an anti-career group. Pretty smart, in my opinion. She always was street smart. Before she went into the games, she fought in the secret ring, under the mountain side market. We all were hoping she would win. If she won, she would bring home all the money we would ever need. We wouldn't starve and we would all be able to live in a better house. Best of all, we would get her back home. I really missed her.

My younger brother, Ford, was still with us, too. He was ten years old and still really innocent. We were able to send him to school along with me. Ford was named after my father's brother, who died more than a few years ago.

The youngest of the family, my youngest sister, Kiva, was only five years old. She was still too young for school, but once she turned seven, I would give up my schooling so she would be able to go to school. I would be taught with my older siblings.

Since all of my uncles and aunts died, my family received my cousins.

The oldest of us all, who was still alive, mind you, was Rebecca. Her first name was actually Honda, her name sake being our grandmother, but she went by her middle name. She was the daughter of Ford's name sake too. Rebecca was originally reaped for the 49th Hunger Games, but she would have never won. She was too gentle to kill. To make money, she would sell herself for the day to whomever would take her services.

My second oldest cousin and also Rebecca's brother was Aran. He acted almost older than Rebecca, even though he was one year younger than her. They shared a connection nobody understood. He worked full time on the cars and trains for the capitol, much like Aston.

My aunt Holley had one daughter, Shelby. Shelby was the smartest by far, she would go to school and come back to teach the ones that didn't go. Shelby had an arranged marriage, luckily with a good guy. She was going to get married to her mother and my mother's best school friend's son, Audi. She was currently three months pregnant with their first child.

We were all in the house that we lived in, along with Corolla.

Hell, who am I kidding?

She practically lived here too since her boyfriend was reaped into the Games with Lexi. We hadn't known her at all before the Games, we didn't know Vitz either, but our grief and worry for the tributes in the Games drew us together. She wasn't half bad, either. Since our loved ones in the Games were in an alliance, there was a mutual agreement that we should at least be civil with each other.

At first, we were just civil. We acknowledged each other if we saw each other on the street, but Shelby and Corolla became friends only two days after Vitz and Lexi were reaped.

I knew they bonded over their pregnancies and that they both had someone close to them in the Games. Over the last few days, it grew stronger though. They were like normal friends, almost as if they knew each other for their whole lives.

Corolla had her child a week later, during the first day of the actual Games. She must have been so worried that it forced her into labour. She gave birth to a daughter, Celica Alexus Jones-Morales. I was just as surprised as everyone else that she named her daughter's middle name after Lexi.

I guess it was the strength of the alliance Lexi and Vitz along with the friendship that the grief brought us.

Byke, Lexi's friend from the ring, would drop by every few days, but he wasn't around half as much when Lexi was here. I didn't really care; I never was crazy about him. I found that he was too arrogant.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." The soft voice cut through the silence like warm butter. I lifted my head off of my hand and turn my stiff neck to look at Corolla.

She sat on the couch, her little daughter nestled in her arms. Celica, the baby, had bright red hair that looked so much like the hair that I watched on the screen of the newly purchased TV for the Hunger Games. Celica had bright green eyes, so beautiful, just like her mother's.

To me, the baby was the perfect mix of Vitz and Corolla. Corolla had been very happy about that. Often, the girl would confess to Shelby her fears of having a child that looked nothing like Vitz.

"You." A new voice said from right above me. I snuggled her head into Shelby's legs. She sat on the couch with Corolla and her child. The rest of the house's occupants were either on the bed, the floor, or making breakfast, other than Ford and Kiva. We all agreed that they were too young to watch the Games, so they were mostly in the kitchen or upstairs. I wasn't too sure if them not able to watch the Games with Lexi would hurt them or help them. "He always is thinkin' of you."

On the screen, Vitz was going through their supplies. While I had been half asleep, I had heard Aston and Aran whispering that Lexi and Vitz were going to split up once they were both awake. To be honest, I really hoped they were wrong. They needed each other to survive.

Plus, what would happen with our friendship with Corolla if they separated?

"Breakfast is ready, you guys." Audi called from the kitchen. Since Lexi was the only one that truly knew how to work the stove, it took both Audi and Aston combined to cook anything. Rebecca couldn't cook to save her life, so she never cooked. Even if she did cook, she stayed up late with Aran as she had been out a good portion of the day. She and Aran were currently sleeping on the bed, only going to bed an hour earlier.

Aran was usually always at work or too tired after he came home from work. Lately, he had new energy to sit up and watch Lexi in the Games or to do extra chores around the house. Currently, his work was shut down, along with the rest of Panem's work places, for them to watch the Games. Now, he was exhausted because he almost never went to bed. During the days that Rebecca would sell herself, he would sneak out after her only a few minutes after she left. He would wait close by wherever she was, just to make sure that she didn't get hurt. During the nights, he would stay up with Rebecca talking or watching the TV. I swear, he was going to die if he kept his ways.

Corolla said she never cooked, always living at the orphanage with food cooked for them, but she had cooked a few times. When she was kicked out of the orphanage, Shelby invited her to live with them. Now that she had her baby, she spent most of her time tending to her needs.

Shelby was three months pregnant now. Nobody would allow her to get off of the couch after a scare with her and a flight of stairs a few days ago. Audi was always right beside her, making sure she didn't move. This also meant she wasn't allowed to cook, which annoyed her to no end.

I often helped with cooking, except for the nights that I ended up staying up late and sleeping in quite late, which was today.

Of course, Ford and Kiva were both too young to cook anything.

That left Audi and Aston.

When Lexi was around, Aston was never allowed by the stove. He was at first allowed to cook, until he nearly burnt the house down multiple times in one day. Lexi had banned him from cooking then, saying that she would always be around to cook.

Audi had cooked as soon as Shelby found out she was pregnant, which was around a week ago. This left him a week to learn how to cook.

Together, the two boys had managed not to set the house on fire.

And that one time Aston did, Audi was there to pour the bucket of water on the stove. Nothing died… You know, other than the stove.

I turned to look at the television. Nothing interesting had happened much of the night. Lexi was fast asleep while Vitz busied himself by looking through the supplies, talking to himself, drawing in the muddy ground and finally eating breakfast.

_"Good morning, sleepy-head!"_

"You guys!" Shelby shouted. "It's on! Lexi's up!" Aston was in the room in a flash, his hands resting on the back of the couch. Audi came out from the kitchen a few seconds later, a scorched cloth hanging from his belt loop.

_"Sorry to disturb your slumber, but we really should get moving now." Vitz said._

_With a yawn, Lexi slowly sat up to face Vitz._

_"Wow I was tired yesterday," Lexi said, stretching. "I must have fallen asleep before the sun even went down." She paused, looking around the small camp they had made. "I'm starving! What's for breakfast?"_

"Bru, you want something to eat?" Audi asked. I nodded my head, but didn't remove my eyes from the screen. Every time I blinked, my eyes burned from having them open for such a long time without much sleep.

_Vitz grinned. "Fruit and stale bread I'm afraid, but you're probably too hungry to care anyway." Lexi lunged for the food he held in his hand and he laughed. "Yeah, just as I thought. You know, this is probably the most sleep you've had in consecutive hours since the Games started. Feel refreshed?"_

_"Eh, sort of," Lexi replied, food crumbs spilling out from her full mouth. "Hey, I missed the anthem last night. Was it Capri or Vee who died yesterday? My money is on Vee." Vitz paused and looked at Lexi for a long period of time._

"Here ya go, Bru." Audi muttered. He dropped to the floor beside me and handed a plate of steaming eggs and toast off to me.

"Thanks." I said mindlessly.

_"Actually, it was Maddie."_

_Lexi's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her piece of bread she currently was trying to chew._

_"What? How the hell did that happen? I expected her to get right down to the final two."_

_"Must have been Sierra," Vitz replied with a grimace. "Looks like she's the last Career standing. No surprise there." A silence passed between the two as Lexi ate some more of the food._

Aran and Rebecca were now up, Rebecca still half asleep on Aran's shoulder as their legs hung off the bed, their feet sweeping across the floor.

_"I do feel a little bit sorry for her though," Lexi said quietly. "Losing her brother and all. I wonder if they were close."_

I couldn't help but think of my brothers then. I always did whenever someone brought up Nic and Sierra's tragic story.

I wondered what it would be like to have Aston in the arena with me. I would have to die for him to win and he would have to die for me to win. Even if they weren't my biological brothers, it would be hard as hell for me if Aran or Audi went in the arena with me.

There were, of course, a long list of different circumstances with Nic and Sierra compared to any of my brothers and I.

_Vitz shrugged. "Doesn't really matter now anyway. I guess they both must have known from the beginning how this would end up."_

_"Yeah." Lexi sighed. "Vitz, pass me the water, please. I'm parched." Vitz reached behind him and passed the water container to Lexi. She gulped a few sips down as soon as she got the bottle._

Corolla's daughter chose this time to break out into ear piercing cries. Corolla quickly stood up from the couch and walked off to the kitchen, in search of some baby item to keep Celica occupied.

"Call me if anything is going to happen!" She called. Dishes clattered from the small room as the babies cries rang out. Seeing an opportunity for a slightly comfier seat, I hopped up from the floor and claimed the seat on the couch. My sore muscles and stiff muscles relaxed and I finally didn't feel so sick. I felt a lot calmer, which was strange since we were watching Lexi's Games.

_"So I was thinking," her eyes kept flicking back from her bottle cap she was screwing up and Vitz, "that now that we're in the final five, it's time to go our separate ways."_

"No." Shelby gasped. She jumped up from the couch despite the grumble of disagreement from Audi and turned frantically in the direction of the kitchen. "Corolla, they are going to split up!"

"No!" A similar cry to Shelby's rang out. Corolla stood behind the couch, Celica in her arms, instantly. "Why!?"

"They're going to be the last soon, it has to be this way." Audi said soothingly. "This will give them more of a chance to win. Remember, they can't both win. It has always been that way and always will be."

"I was actually wondering when one of them would bring it up. They sure as hell both know they have to split up." Aston explained to the two panicking girls.

_Vitz kept his eyes to the ground and he put the bottle down with a sigh._

_"I was wondering when this would come." _

"See," was all that Aston could get out.

_"I guess this is probably the best time for it. I don't fancy the idea of having to fight you in the end."_

_"So today then?" Lexi questioned softly._

_Vitz smiled sadly. "Yeah, today."_

The room was silent. I suddenly felt sick once again. I knew this would have to come sometime for Lexi to win, but I never anticipated how hard this would be. Why did Vitz's girlfriend and child have to be right beside her?

We all looked at the screen. Lexi and Vitz weren't being shown, so we began to have a quick conversation. That's how the days of them being in the arena went by. If they weren't on the TV, that was when we spoke. If they were on the TV, nobody spoke a word.

"He divided up the supplies evenly from what I could see. It's hard to see what they are doing in the tiny screens of all the tributes they have for the night hours." Aran muttered from the bed.

"Damn straight." Aston hissed under his breath.

I knew it was hard to see anything during the night hours. The Gamemakers had the shots set up all side-by-sides so they didn't need as many people working during the night. The many shots on the one screen cut the screen watcher and flipper jobs for the night.

It made it bloody hard to see anything since each picture was so small. It got easier as the death count climbs higher. At the start of the Games, it was almost impossible to tell which screen had Lexi. Now that we were down to the final five, plus alliances, only a few cameras were needed.

It would sure be strange for Lexi and Vitz to have different cameras for the upcoming night. Usually, they would both be shown on one.

"I will go gather mine and Celica's things after she calms down." Corolla said after a break. My eyes widened and I turned to face the girl. Why was she leaving us?

"What!?" Shelby gasped. "Why?" Corolla looked taken back and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I- I mean… I just assumed…" She stammered. Corolla kept her eyes locked at her slowly calming child.

"Don't assume." Shelby told her with a frown. "We love you like family and, in this house, family stays together."

"Literally. We all live under one roof." Aston joked. Corolla looked up from Celica and managed a small smile.

"Corolla, even though Vitz and Lexi are going their separate ways doesn't mean we have to go our separate ways." Shelby continued. "This isn't the Games."

"Even though our house should be classified as one." Aston tried to joke again. Shelby turned around, a smile on her face, to face Aston.

"Shut up." She smiled. "You aren't even making sense."

"I got my point though. She's smiling." Aston pointed out. He walked around from the back of the couch to sit on the floor beside Audi, a wide smile on his face. Corolla was smiling once again along with Shelby.

"Thanks." Corolla said sincerely. She looked at all of us in the room. "All of you. Thank you."

"For what?" Shelby asked. She sat back down in her seat once more, her hands twisting my red locks into a braid with skill. Corolla walked around the couch and I jumped up from her stolen spot. I moved between Aston and Audi, where my pillow from my bed lay.

"Letting me stay here. I understand that you guys have a full house already and it really means a lot to me that you all let me in to your house even though our loved ones are in the Games against each other. I'm very sorry for Celica and I eating up all of the food and having you all woken up in the night because of her cryin.' I honestly don't know where Celica and I would be right now if y'all weren't such kind people." Corolla said. She was sitting on the couch once again, her knees against Aston's head.

"It's not that bad." Audi said from the floor. Aston laughed.

"You're a dad, you shouldn't have an opinion in the matter of babies making noise." Aston said. Audi laughed.

"_Because_ I'm a dad it qualifies me to have an opinion on baby's noise." Audi countered. The boys on either side of me chuckled and I couldn't help but smile along with them.

"You aren't a dad yet, honey." Shelby said from the couch. She reached over to pat Audi on the head.

The scenes of the other tributes showing on the screen were cut off and showed our two tributes instead.

_Vitz stood up._

They were done eating breakfast now, shown by the nearly empty water bottle the two of them had split.

_"I divided out our supplies equally into our two bags," he said. "There should be enough there for about three days. Water too, if you use it wisely."_

"Oh, Vitz." Corolla sighed. "He sounds so sad."

_Lexi laughed gloomily. "Do I need to check whether you divided the stuff fairly?"_

"He did, I watched." Aran told the screen before turning away and looking in the direction of the kitchen with slightly red cheeks. He often did that. Hell, we all did that. We all wanted to speak to Lexi to try and help her. I just wanted her home.

_"I'm going to walk in the direction that the sun sets," he continued. "Hopefully I'll get a significant distance away before dark." He paused. "Goodbye, Lex. I'm glad to have known you."_

We were all silent. Even the small child in Corolla's arms was silent, even if she didn't know what was going on.

I leaned into Aston's side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

_"So that's it then?" Lexi questioned, a frown pulling down the corners of her lips._

She looked the slightest bit upset, but she hid it well.

_"That's the goodbye? After all we've been through?" She continued._

_"I don't know what else to say. I don't want to make this harder than it already is."_

Vitz was practically begging for them to leave like that.

I didn't know how they were doing it. My heart was hurting and I didn't even know Vitz. Lexi and him had known each other and they went through so much together.

I didn't want them to split up.

It was getting hard for me to watch.

_Lexi's eyes started to grow wet and her lips trembled the slightest bit. As the first tear spilt over, she lunged into Vitz's chest with near silent sobs._

_"I love you, Vitz," Lexi mumbled, hugging him tightly. "If I don't win, I hope we have a District 6 victory."_

_Vitz buried his face into her hair and pulled her tighter. "I love you too, Lex," he said quietly. "Good luck."_

_Lexi drew back, wiping her tears away. "And I told myself that I wouldn't cry when this happened." She laughed lightly, but quickly stopped. "I wish we could both make it out of here."_

_"I wish we could have all made it out of here, all 24 of us." He sighed, smiling sadly. "Goodbye, Lexi."_

_"Goodbye."_

I honestly didn't think that the alliance ending would have a big impact on me. Was it because we had grown so close with Corolla and Celica that I felt as if Vitz was an old friend of mine?

_Vitz turned and walked away. One arm was raised as a final wave to Lexi._

_She stood with her arms across her chest as she looked sadly at Vitz's retreating figure. She shouldered her backpack and started to walk away in the opposite direction Vitz went in._

When the screen flipped to another tribute, I turned away from the screen.

"That was depressing." Audi commented. He got up from the floor and took the empty plates from the floor. Shelby and Corolla were still munching on the food on her plate along with Aran and Rebecca. He walked into the kitchen and soon the water was running.

"I'm going to take a break of fresh air with Celica." Corolla said. "Please call me if they are back on. I'll just be by on the steps." Corolla said.

She quickly stood up from the sofa and headed to the back door very quickly. Our house was on a cliff that overlooked a forest. She left the door open and she continued down the little path against the house. The boys were currently working on making a sitting area against the house.

Corolla always ended up sitting in the spot we planned for the sitting area. She sometimes took the kids; the Games were very upsetting to them especially. Most of the time she just went with Celica.

Now that the Games were getting more intense, I found myself going out there more often. The house was too crowded to think. There was always someone in a room and there was never any time you could spend alone.

The screen flipped to show the District 2 girl, Sierra as I recalled from the commentary. She was one of the most bet on for winning because she was a career trained tribute.

_Sierra was crouched in the long grass; her bow was in the shooting position, notched with one arrow. She let her first arrow fly, but she didn't load another arrow._

I briefly wondered what she was hunting.

_The camera angle switched to show what she was shooting at._

_An arrow was sticking out from the very top of Lexi's backpack, almost hitting her neck. Her eyes were wide and her frame was frozen stiff._

"Shit!" Aston called. Food spilt out of his mouth and he spit the remaining onto his plate.

"Corolla, it's Lex!" Shelby screamed. Everyone sprung out of our seats, the remaining dishes clattering to the floor.

_"__Damn, I missed," Sierra snarled. "Hi, Lexi, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've been looking for you everywhere. And what a bonus! Your district partner isn't around anymore. What happened, he got tired of your constant bossiness?"_

My heart was pounding in my chest, almost making it hard to see or hear.

Corolla ran in from outside. Her eyes were wide as she stood in the doorway, looking at the screen.

_"Hello, Sierra," Lexi turned around slowly, pulling out Lee's sword. "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but we'd both know that I'm lying."_

_"Well I'm not lying when I say that I'm glad to see you again, District 6," Sierra answered, a sneer on her face. "I've always hoped to be the one to kill you. You caused a lot of trouble for my alliance, you know."_

_"Aw, come now, I couldn't make this easy for you. You need to fight for your victory."_

_"Oh and I will." She notched another arrow and pulled the string back. "Pity this will be so quick. I would love to see what you've got."_

_"Well then put down the bow and fight me properly, you coward," Lexi snapped. "Come on, draw your sword. Unless you're afraid, of course."_

_Sierra laughed. "Oh Lexi, you're desperate attempts to keep yourself alive really do make me laugh." She paused and cocked her head to the left. "But you do have a valid point there. It wouldn't really be a victory if I just shot you down where you stood, now would it? And besides, Nic's sword hasn't really had much action since he died." She pulled out the thin sword from the sheath._

_Suddenly, Sierra lunged towards Lexi, swinging her sword out towards her body. It missed her by inches as she jumped to the side to avoid death. _

"Damn, Lexi, run!" Aston broke the sickening silence with his cry of despair to his twin. He was muttering curses under his breath and his knuckled were turning white from his balled up fists.

_Lexi spun around and lunged towards her with the tip of her sword. Sierra casually side stepped and swung at her again._

_Almost like it was rehearsed, Lexi swung her sword and lifted her leg. She kneed the District 2 girl in the stomach and deflected her attack with her sword. Sierra stumbled backwards, but lunged at her quickly._

"Move!" Rebecca was screaming along with Aston now. I was still too shocked to make any noises other that strangled sounds.

_"You're pretty fast," Sierra swung her sword at her again. "I had my doubts about the high training score they gave you, but I must agree with it now. You would have made a good Career."_

"Damn straight!" Aston screamed. "Kill the bitch, Lex!" He continued to scream at nobody.

_Lexi blocked her attack, making Sierra lunge to the side as she sent a kick to her stomach. She missed by inches._

"Attack the knees!" Aran called helplessly.

_Sierra spun around and swung her sword at her head. Lexi ducked the blow, but her head was nicked with the blade. Blood was sent flying and poured onto her face._

"No!" A similar cry was sounded from all of the room's occupants.

_"Sorry, did I scratch you there? My bad."_

_Lexi tried to wipe the blood off of her face and that was her fatal move._

_She was caught off guard and didn't move out of the way fast enough._

_Lee's sword was knocked from her hands, landing on the ground. Sierra kicked it away without needing to look at it._

"NO!" Aston screamed. His face was turning pale and his breathing was going twice the pace it was supposed to.

_"Looks like it's the end for you," Sierra smiled. "You were a good opponent, Lexi, but we both knew who would win in the end."_

_"I'm not done yet," Lexi balled her hands into fists expertly. __"I'm far from done."_

"Damn it, just run!" Aston begged.

_Sierra grinned. "Have it your way then."_

_She lunged forward._

"Oh, hell no." Aston muttered. He fell back into the couch, his breathing completely stopped.

_Lexi dodge another swing and kicked up at Sierra's neck. She dodged, but was met with a punch to her jaw._

_Sierra growled in anger and kicked her in the knee._

"Run!" We were all screaming again, even Aston from the couch.

_Lexi cried out in pain and couldn't do anything as the sword stabbed into her stomach. _

"No!" I screamed. My throat was hoarse from all of the screaming and my ears rung. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't breathe anymore as sob caught in my throat. My face was wet from the tears I had been shedding for a while, and I couldn't see anymore.

_"Good try. I think you almost had me at one point. Goodbye, Lexi." _

I heard a ripping of flesh and I could only imagine what was happening on the screen.

Lexi screamed in pain, echoed by Aston's from above me. My whole family was sobbing and screaming around me. She screamed again.

Aston jumped up from the couch and lunged at the screen. I took hold of his leg and jumped on him, pushing him to the floor.

"Don't!" I cried. If we were to get rid of the TV, like he was planning on with the lunge, we would be forced to watch at the pub and that would make the Games even more horrid.

"No!" Aston screamed. He tried to push me off of him, but I held firmly on to his shoulders. "Get off of me!"

"Aston, stop!" I cried. Tears were quickly falling from my eyes and onto his shirt.

"Please!" He sobbed. He weakly attempted to push me off of him, but he wasn't using any of his strength. Tear were streaming down his face until he broke into uncontrollable sobs.

_"Vitz!"_

_"Lexi!" _

I assumed the camera's changed to show Vitz. There was rustling of clothing before loud thumps on the ground. From the sounds that came from the screen, it sounded as if he spun around and started sprinting.

_"Lexi! I'm coming!"_

"No! Vitz, please!" Corolla cried desperately. Her child was wailing miserably from the noise coming from the house.

_"Lexi!"_

Rebecca came rushing over top of Aston and I, heading for the front door. Aran went after her and took hold of her wrist.

"Her cannon hasn't gone off, she isn't dead yet!" Aran shouted. He gently pulled the sobbing Rebecca into his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

I rolled off of Aston and pulled him into a sitting position. He was still sobbing like crazy when I wrapped my arms around his body. He buried his face into my shoulder and continued to sob.

I looked up at the screen just in time to see Vitz reach Lexi.

_The camera showed her dying body in the grass, the crimson bloom pouring from the hole. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed and she was struggling to breathe._

_"Lexi," Vitz said brokenly. He slowly kneeled down beside her. "Lex, I'm here. I'm here now."_

I watched silently as her blue eyes slowly opened. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks, making my red hair stick to my face.

_"Vitz," she managed to say. When she opened her mouth, blood spilled out and ran down her cheek. "You're a little late, my friend. You have to go."_

_He gingerly took her hand in his as he shook his head. "No, not this time." He replied softly. "You need me now. More than ever."_

_Lexi smiled and closed her eyes again. "Thank you for coming," she whispered. "I don't want to die alone."_

This made all of us in the room cry harder.

_"__I'm scared."_

That was the line that broke me. I never saw my big sister scared before, only maybe a few times in the ring when she was pouring blood from everywhere thinkable. But she was never scared like this.

I wish I was there with her. I wish I was able to hold her hand while she died. I wish I was the one to be able to tell her everything was going to be alright.

I wanted my big sister now more than anything.

I missed her so much already. It had been like a week since I last spoke to her. Now I would never be able to speak to her again.

_"Shhhh," Vitz whispered, letting go of her hand and pulling her onto his lap. "Don't be afraid." He cradled her body in his arms. "Everything will be okay. I promise."_

_"It better be, or else I'm coming back to haunt you." She joked weakly. "You're family needs you, Vitz," she mumbled. She took hold of his hand again as tears began to run down her face. "Corolla and Celica need you. Go back to them."_

_"I will," he promised. "I'll win, for both of us. I'll take care of your family too, I promise."_

_"Thank you," Lexi whispered. "You're a good guy, Vitz. If anyone deserves to win, it's you."_

_"You deserved to win too, Lex," Vitz said softly. "We all did."_

"She won't die. Please, don't let her die." Aston begged on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly and kept running my hand through his hair in, hopefully, a soothing manner.

Mom and Mary both used to do this to me before they died. Once they were gone, Lexi used to do this to me whenever I had nightmares to calm me down. It would be the only way I would be able to calm down and get back to sleep. This past week, it was Aston that would do this to me to get me back to sleep. He was often up all night and day to watch Lexi so it didn't bother him.

_Lexi was quite for the longest time. Vitz stoked her hair until her cannon boomed._

I broke down sobbing harder than before, curling myself into Aston. I couldn't imagine that pain and heartache he was going through right now.

Aston was Lexi's best friend; they were twins after all. He knew her best and she knew him best. They were two halves of a whole.

Now… Now there was only one half.

_A smile was still on her face when Vitz closed her eyes._

_"Goodbye Lex," Vitz whispered, the tears finally spilling down his face and onto her cooling skin. "I'll win for you. That's a promise." He kissed her cheek and crossed her hands over her chest. "Good luck."_

Aston pulled away from me and stood up from the floor. He ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

At the same time Aston left, Rebecca took hold of Aran's hand and led them both out the back door. She was sobbing uncontrollably, same with him. The only difference between them was that Aran was trying to cover up his despair.

Smashing sounds came from the kitchen, with each noise I could only cry harder.

"I'm so sorry about Lex." Corolla whispered. I turned around to face her. She had her arms wrapped around Shelby and with Celica in her arms. Shelby was sobbing into Audi's chest, who just held her as she cried.

"It's not your fault." Shelby managed between sobs.

The camera angle switched to show Vitz kneeling and a certain girl standing behind him.

_"Oh how touching. Now stand up so I can kill you on your feet."_

We all gasped, Corolla letting out the sound of a mangled animal from the couch.

"Oh, Vitz, run! Please, run!" Corolla sobbed. She looked to the sky, her bottom lip trembling. "Please, if anything is listening, help him!"

We were all startled. I don't think any of us knew that Sierra was still around were Lexi… died. The camera's cut to Vitz right after she was stabbed. Was it the Gamemakers torturing us in District 6? Was it their way of killing us without touching us? Vitz was lead to Lexi, where Sierra waited for him. We thought he was okay since we all assumed she ran when the cameras cut. We were wrong.

My mind was still reeling from Lexi's death. It felt like my whole heart had shattered into a million pieces and that my body was slowly decaying. It felt like I was dying, not Lexi.

_Vitz turned stood up and turned around to face Sierra. He looked beyond pissed off._

_"Y-you, killed her," Vitz said shakily. He looked up from Lexi's body to glare at Sierra with all the hatred I had ever seen in a person. "She's dead."_

_"Well of course she is," Sierra said smugly. "It's kill or be killed our here, dumbass. I kinda want to go home now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to kill you now."_

"No!" Corolla wailed. "Run, baby, get out of there."

_"Well I do mind." Vitz said. Sierra sighed, clearly annoyed._

_"I thought you might. But see, I really want to get back to district 2 now. I'm tired of these Games and I want my bed." Sierra pulled her bow off of her shoulder and loaded an arrow in one swift movement. "If you keep still and let me shoot you in the right spot, it won't hurt for more than a second."_

_"Put that thing down and fight me for real, you coward! "Vitz hissed. "Or are you too afraid that I'd beat you?" Sierra cracked a sinister smile._

_"Your district partner tried the exact same tactic to stop me from shooting her," Sierra said easily, "and look at how well that turned out. Her death was slow and painful. At least I'm sparing you of that."_

Corolla kept begging and praying that Vitz would survive. Honestly, I was just praying that Vitz would kill Sierra.

_"Please, Sierra. I have a child!" Vitz begged._

Corolla went into a fit of sobs once again, her loud cries drowning out the other cries in the room.

"Please, God, please don't let him die!"

_"Changing tactics now, are you? First insults, and now you're trying to make me feel bad for you. Well it's not going to work! I have no sympathy for you."_

_"Please, Sierra. Don't let them see me die like this. If I'm going to die, let them see me fight first. Let me try to defend myself! Just give me a fair chance." Sierra pulled the string of her bow back._

_"This is the Hunger Games, Vitz. There's nothing fair about any of this."_

I didn't even see the arrow fly. The next thing I knew was that the arrow was in Vitz's chest.

"NO!" Corolla screamed. She fell from her standing position to her knees, cradling Vitz's and her daughter in her arms. She bent over at the waist, her forehead inches away from the floor while her hair swept across it. "Oh, God, no!" Her wails were the worst things that had ever touched my ears, they were screams of pure heartbreak and agony.

_Vitz stumbled backwards, before he fell into the long grass. _

_His cannon went off seconds later._

"NO!" Corolla was screaming wails of agony, echoed by mine, Shelby and Audi. It sounded as if she was actually in pain.

I was actually in pain.

_"I'm sorry, Vitz," Sierra said, nudging his leg with the toe of the boot, "but if there's one thing this arena has taught me about family, it's that it doesn't last forever. No matter how much you-"_

Sierra went silent and was replaced by a loud crash.

I shielded my face from the flying debris. When the room was silent, I looked up to see what happened.

Aston stood beside where the TV used to stand, the machine shattered across the floor. Without another word, he turned and stalked back into the kitchen.

I felt hollow. Like a piece of my soul was missing, or like someone had punched me in my stomach. I just wanted to curl up forever.

More crashes came from the kitchen, sobs followed, and then was finished off with screams of rage.

Shelby got up from the couch and sprinted up the stairs, her weeping bouncing off the enclosed space. Not soon after, more cries were heard from the one room upstairs.

She must have told the younger children.

The kitchen door bust open again, Aston sobbing hunched over. In his one hand was a bottle of alcohol that our father had bought for Mary's birthday last year, despite her being dead for the longest time.

He walked over to the TV and crushed it under his foot further.

"Aston!" I gasped. He didn't listen to me and continued to stomp on the remaining pieces of the television. "Ash!" I cried, jumping up from the floor.

"G'off." He slurred when I grabbed his arm. He shrugged of my hand and stumbled back. Tears were silently streaming down his cheeks in a steady path. "G'off me!" He yelled when I went to reach for him again. Audi was up beside me, gently tugging me away from Aston.

"Just let him get it out," he told me. Sobs bubbled in my chest once more and I fell sobbing into my brother-in-law's chest. "Shhhh, Bru, it'll all be okay. She's in a safer and better place now. It's all going to be okay."

I tried my hardest to believe him, but I couldn't.

I just lost my sister.

How could anything be okay?

* * *

**All of the text depicting Lexi and Vitz in the games is taken from _An Arena of Stone: Untold Stories of the 49th HG_. I hope you liked seeing more of Lexi and Vitz's family. I missed writing about them.**

**Sorry for the sadness!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review :)**

**Paw**


End file.
